And I saw him again and he became my life
by Tichellie
Summary: Clary and Jace meet in NYC hottest club, Marquee. Clary thinks that she is pregnant, but she isn't or is she? She then became friends with Jace and even more things happen after that.
1. Chapter 1

_Fan Fiction Clace TMI :_

_Chapter 1:_

It was a Saturday night at the Marquee when he saw her dancing in a black dress. She had red hair and green eyes. He walked up to her and said: "Hi, my name is Jace. What's your name?" The girl kept dancing, ignoring him, until she turned around and saw him standing there with his golden hair and eyes. " I'm Clary." she said.

_It was almost midnight when Clary said: "I have to go". But I don't want you to Jace said and bent down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss at first, then it became something more passionate. The next morning Clary woke up with a terrible headache and looked around to see where she was. She was in a male's bedroom. She couldn't remember anything from last night, at first. Then she remembered the club and Jace. She looked over her shoulders and saw Jace laying there like an Angel at the other side of the bed._

_As if Jace could feel someone looking at him, he opened his eyes. "Umh.. Hi" he said. I am.. Jace. I know Clary said I wasn't that drunk. Clary stood up and grabbed her close and walked out of the room. Jace looking at the closed door said "That's a first, no girl just walked out of my room like that.". _

_It has been nearly a month since they saw each other last and Clary was late. She has been late before but not this late. She went to the doctor with her best friend, Simon, and took a pregnancy test. She wasn't sure what to expect that she was just late or that she really was pregnant. She went inside alone. She had to take a blood test. A few minutes later the doctor came in and said; "I don't know how to tell you this but, you are not pregnant". The words "not pregnant" kept replaying in her head like ten times till the doctor said "Earth to Clary". And she looked up and said "Thank You, Doctor". And went outside._

_She wasn't sure if she had to be happy or sad. When she went outside and told Simon, Simon didn't know how at ask but he did anyway, "Did you even knew who the father would have been?" was his question. Clary gasped and looked at him in surprise and answered; " Of course I knew who the father would have been, it would be the college guy I met in Marquee, Jace. I can't believe you just asked me that Simon. " and she then ran away. "But Clary" was Simon's response._

Clary ran to the closed Starbucks she could think of cause she needed a iced tea. When she went inside and was waiting in line, she heard her name. "Jace" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
"Hey Clary" Jace said. Clary hesitated before saying "hey" back. Jace asked how she was doing and said that he had fun last time. Clary looked around and saw that Jace was with another boy and girl, and then said "I've been good. It was silent for a few seconds, "It's so rude of me, this is my brother Alec and my sister Isabelle" said Jace. They kept looking at each other for a while when finally someone said "Clary" and Clary turned around and saw Simon. Clary said "Simon" and introduced him to the others. Simon then said THE Jace? and Clary looked up at him with some eyes that if eyes could kill Simon would be dead. Jace then looked at Clary and you could see the question mark all over his face. Clary then asked Jace if they could talk in private. Finally outside of Starbucks, Jace asked Clary what that was about. Clary told her the story, that she thought she was pregnant but she isn't. Jace said "Ow." and kept staring at her. Clary then said that it was okay. Jace said that he was going to make up for that pregnancy scare with a date. They exchanged digits and went back inside as if they hadn't have that conversation a few seconds ago.

_**Clary POV**  
When Jace and his siblings left Starbucks, Clary and Simon went to sit outside to talk about what happened at the doctor and what that was about. Clary told Simon that it was un-best friend of him to ask if she knew who the father would have been. And Simon said sorry Clarissa Fray. Simon always says her full name when he's really sorry or if he is mad at her. Clary then said that it was okay and started talking when she got a text message from Jace. The message says: "Meet me Friday at 9pm at Marquee x -J". She smiled at her phone like an idiot till Simon asked from who the message was. "It was from Jace and I'm not going to tell you what it says." said Clary. With an uninterested voice Simon said "okay, whatever." Clary then said "I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, Bye."_

_**Jace POV**  
On their way home after the Starbucks trip Isabelle asked Jace who that girl was. Jace said with a smile that Clary was the girl he met at Marquee a month ago or something. Isabelle kept looking at him and began laughing very hard that the people on the sidewalk turned and look at them. Alec and Jace both looked at her and said "What are you laughing?". Pointing at Jace she said; "You like her." and started laughing again. Jace then smiled and said shyly "Maybe.". Alec rolled his eyes and picked the phone and called Magnus, his boyfriend.  
It was Friday 5pm when Clary got a message from Jace that says; "Don't forget about tonight, I've been waiting all week for Friday. -J". Clary then messaged him back and said "Same here ;) -C". Clary has been searching around her dresser to find a dress to wear and couldn't find any sexy good ones. It was 5:45 and she decided to go to her mother's dresser and found a blue flowy dress there. She went to take a shower when her mom came home._

Her mother was a professional painter. And was the older version of Clary, her name was Jocelyn Fray. It was 6:30 when she was out of the shower, got dressed, gave her mom a kiss goodbye and was out the door at 8:17. She then took a taxi. Stepping out of the taxi she heard "You look hot". She then looked up and saw Jace standing outside the club with Isabelle, Alec and another guy who seems like Alec's boyfriend. "Thank You. You don't look so bad yourself." was Clary's reply. Jace offered her his hand and they walked hand in hand inside, followed by the others. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 :_

_Jace and Clary have been dancing all night long. Isabelle found an boy in the club and danced with him all night. Meanwhile Alec and Magnus disappeared around 11pm. Isabelle came over there to tell Jace that she was leaving and that he didn't have to wait up for her._

It was almost 2am and Clary had to go home. Jace offered to drive her home and she accepted. When she got on the steps of her apartment. She stopped and looked and Jace. "Goodnight" she said, and started walking up the stairs when Jace took her arm. They looked at each other in the eye for at least a minute, when Jace leaned down and gave Clary a kiss. It wasn't an passionate kiss but just a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight Babe" is what he said. Clary felt the butterflies in her stomach and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

_A few minutes later her phone begin buzzing and she got a message from Jace.  
2:36 : Goodnight Sweet Dreams. x -J  
2:37 : Goodnight Jace. -C  
O shit, that sounded so cold screamed Clary.  
2:38: xoxo -C  
2:39: xo -J_

It was Saturday morning and Clary woke up at 11:07 with 3 text messages, one from Simon, the other one from Maia (Simon's girlfriend) and one from Jace.  
Simon : 8:37 : Good morning, we play tonight 8pm at the cafe around the corner of your apartment, I can't remember it's name now. Are you coming?  
Maia : 9:17 : I know you and Simon are best friends and I need your helping planning his surprise birthday party. Since u know more about him then me.  
Jace : 10:39 : Morning Clary x -J

_So naturally she replied to Simon firs: Yes, I'll be there. Since if I won't you'll kill me.  
Then she replied to Jace saying ; Morning Jace x -C.  
And Maia she just ignored since she would see her tonight at Simon's band thing. _

_She stood up from bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Even though it was almost noon she ate pancakes. Her mom left a note on the fridge that said; "Gm Clary, you have been sleeping all day. I went to get some art supplies in New Jersey. I'll be back tonight. Love, Mom." . Great she thought, I have the whole house to myself. _

_Going back to her room, she turned on her laptop and went on Facebook. She then saw that she had 2 friend requests one from Jace Lightwood and one from Isabelle Lightwood. She accepted both. She then went to play candy crush, and a few minutes later she got a new message from Jace._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Jace: Hi Clary_

_Clary: Heyy_

_Jace: How did you sleep?_

_Clary: Good, you?_

_Jace: After last night, I've never been more awake. I have fallen asleep around 5am. _

_Clary: :$ _

_Jace: Soo.. you want to go to dinner with me? _

_Clary: Sorry. I can't tonight. Simon is playing tonight. _

_Jace: typing..._

_Jace: typing..._

_Clary: you can come if you want :p_

_Jace: I was hoping you'll ask. _

_Clary: hahaha, I'll see you at the cafe around the corner to my apartment then. Around 7? So we can at least have some taco's? _

_Jace: I'll pick you up at your apartment at 18:45_

_Clary: okay :) bye :*_

_Jace: Bye babe :*_

_***Clary POV***_

_After Jace calling her babe she felt something in her stomach. OMG she was having butterflies. She never had them before. It felt... Strange. Her phone rang and it was Simon. "You coming tonight right?" He asked. "Good Morning to you too Simon, and yes and I'm bringing Jace." said Clary. "You and him are like dating now?" he asked. "Idk. I think so..idk Simon" was Clary's response. "Whatever, I just wanted to know if I should pick you up but I'm guessing Jace is?" said Simon. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight Si" said Clary. "Bye Clary" he said. Then she heard the beeping sound in her ear that means the call was now disconnected. She then went to the bathroom. "Shit, are you kidding me?" She said thinking out loud. She just got her period," it's going to be a long night." she said._

_***Jace POV***_

_"You look like hell" said Izzy. "Thanks I was hoping you wouldn't notice" he said._

_I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was over thinking and then I ended up thinking about Clary. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Jace spent the whole afternoon playing video games on his PS3 and thinking about Clary. _

_It was 18:00 and Clary though that she should start getting ready. She would have to wear something dark. She took a shower and put on some black pants and a white t-shirt from the weeknd with xo and a heart on it. She threw her hair into a messy bun, leaving a few pieces hanging from it. _

_Jace thought about buying her flowers but he thought about it and said that she wasn't the flower type of girl. He went to her house and it was 18:47 when he rang the bell with the name "Fray" behind it. Clary answered with "yeah?". He then said "Nice way of greeting your date.". He made it sound so sarcastic that Clary thought he was a little hurt. "I'm sorry she said, I'll be outside in a minute.". _

_Clary was nervous as hell, she didn't know why but she just was. When she came outside, with pain I might add, she said "he" when she was caught off guard with Jace placing his lips on her with such softness she could've died. "Hey" she then said when their lips parted. "Hey to you too" Jace said. _

_Walking hand in hand they went to the cafe. Clary was thinking over and over again of the kiss and last night and started questioning if they were dating. I mean it seems like it she thought. _

_"Earth to Clary" he said. Sorry I, I just, I was daydreaming about last night, she said blushing. Jace stopped walking and looked at her a little shocked. What were you thinking about? Clary said "nothing." and started walking again when she felt Jace's arms around her waist. "Do I have to ask again?" he said. "I was just thinking about the kiss from last night and the one from a few minutes ago." She said now blushing even more. _

_Jace kept walking with a satisfied smile on his face when Clary whispered while yelling "Say something.". It was quiet for a little while when finally Jace said: "What do I have to say? That it is so cute that my girlfriend, if you want to be, he said looking at her, was thinking about our kiss?" He then said finishing his sentence. Clary kept looking at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips hoping that he will figure out her answer._

_Finally arriving at the cafe.. _

_**I AM SO SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE ALLOT OF SCHOOLWORK FOR THIS WEEK SO I WON'T BE UPDATING TILL AFTER THURSDAY. I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL GET THREE CHAPTERS FIRDAY/SATURDAY. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. BTW ENGLISH IS MY 4TH LANGUAGE, SO IF I MADE A MISTAKE, I AM SORRY. I TRY MY BEST NOT TOO.**_


	5. Sorry Guys

HI GUYS, I AM SO SORRY. I AM SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THESE DAYS. I HAVE SPEND THE WHOLE WEEKEND WRITING AN ESSAY. I DON'T THINK I'LL BE WRITING SOON. MAYBE NEXT WEEKEND OR TILL CHRISTMAS BREAK SINCE I HAVE EXAMWEEK IN TWO WEEKS. PLEASE REVIEW SINCE I AM NOT SURE EITHER HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY. MUCH LOVE -TICHELLIE


	6. Chapter 5

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :(  
BUT I STARTED WRTING SOONER THEN EXPEXTED!  
ONCE AGAIN ENGLISH IS LIKE MY 4THE LANGUAGE SOO..

_Chapter 5_

It was a long night , sitting at the cafe and having period cramps. Simon's band wasn't that bad but they usually sing covers and I don't know why but I hate covers. Some covers are good but somehow when they sang it, the songs became annoying. Simon came and sat at the table where she and Jace were sitting and asked; sooo.. what did you think? Umh.. just the name of your band sucks, like seriously who names their band "Nerdy Band of the night" ? Anyway I liked it, I lied , but enough with the covers. Go write your own songs. Simon got up and rolled her eyes. Saying Goodnight Clary.

So Clary and Jace were now dating, it was their one month anniversary today. It was Friday night. It became a habit that ever Friday or Saturday night they would go out. And this was one of those nights. Jace picked Clary up at the corner of her house and they went to the club.

_**Clary POV**  
I have been dancing all night long with Jace. We were pretty much drunk. It was 1am and we decided to take a taxi home. I told the driver two stops and told him our addresses. We started making out in the taxi and I heard (I think) the driver say "Yeah right..". We stopped at my house. We threw the driver a bill, not sure what we gave him but he drove fast away. We started making out again and walked upstairs. Wait I said, I think my mom's home. We can always go to my place he said.(even though he was in his first year of college he lived with his sister Isabelle, or his sister lived with him since he was older) I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smiled at me with his devil's smile, that smile left me melting in his arms. Let's go I said we can always be quiet. We walked inside and since it was almost 2am now we went to my bedroom. I'm not sure what happened next, until I woke up the next morning._

"Clary.. Clarissa.." I heard someone at the door. I woke up and pushed Jace out of bed.. surprisingly I was still in my dress and he, well in his jeans. "Yeah Mom.." I said and opened the door. I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping. No mom, I am to tired. Who is he? There is a boy in your life isn't there? Mooom, I half screamed. Is there? Yes mom I said rolling my eyes. I want to meet him she said, you'll meet him soon. I hope she said and kissed me on my forehead and went downstairs. I kept standing there until I heard the front door close and locked. Pheww she heard someone say. She turned around looking at him, his messed up hair, his six pack and those eyes. Good morning Clary he said, did you know that it's rude to stare? I rolled my eyes said good morning and walked to the shower. Can I join you he asked. I rolled my eyes and kept staring at him. He then said; didn't you hear what I just said? it is rude to stare. and it's not like I haven't seen that (he said, pointing at her body) before. Whatever, Clary said. It was almost nine in the morning. Since it was Saturday she didn't need to hurry for school. 

_It was almost 12 and they decided to go to lunch. _

SORRY AGAIN IF THE ENGLISH SUCKS.  
I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN ON FRIDAY.


	7. Sorry Guys (Again)

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I can't write these days. I think I'm going to write till Christmas break. I am so sorry again. I have exam week coming up and I have to work on my grades. **

**Much love. I will write again in a month. **

***spoiler alert* Clary will get pregnant in the next chapter or the one after that. **


	8. Chapter 6

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I AM SUPOSE TO BE STUDYING RIGHT NOW BUT..  
HERE YOU GO..  
_

Chapter 6

Clary and Jace have been dating for 3 month's now and Clary just graduated. She has been thinking about going to the same college as Jace but instead she decided that she's going to take a year off. Much to her surprise her mom told her as graduation present that they were moving in the summer to Miami. Like Clary's life wasn't good here... Simon and Izzy were together. Me and Jace were happy. Maia was with a guy named Jordan and Alec well he was engaged to Magnus. Now all she had to do was tell Jace she was moving cause Simon accidentally overheard the conversation when Jocelyn told Clary and he already knew.

Jace POV  
What? You are moving to Miami? As in Miami Florida? Jace screamed. She just kept looking at him with those beautiful green eyes that were about to cry. I am so sorry Jace she said. What are you sorry about? That are our plans we made about going to college together and then graduate, buy a house and have a family weren't going to come true? Jace said. Clary started crying even though Jace was the one that made her cry he was the only one who could console her. They stayed together hugging for what felt like hours but were only a few minutes. Then Jace said that they were going to make this long distance relationship work and that he was going to come down there every vacation and long weekends.

Clary POV  
I knew that Jace wouldn't take this news good but what if they could really make this work? I went home to my surprise to find my mom packing."Hey Clary" she said. And I responded with "what's up?". Clary went to her room after hearing her mom telling her that she should start packing. It has been less than 72 hours that she just told me we were moving and she already want me to pack? "Ugh moms" she said.

Since we were moving on Friday, I asked Jace to help me pack. He came over and helped me. It was more making-out then actually packing. To my surprise we did pack. It was Friday and we were moving. I hugged everyone goodbye and kissed Jace goodbye. He told me that we were going to see each other soon.

1 MONTH LATER  
Clary POV  
It has been a month since I got to Miami, It was the end of summer and Jace came by the weekend of 4th of July. It has been fun when it lasted but we had to say goodbye again. Mostly I shopped, went to the beach, helped my mom with her new art shop and hanged out with my new neighbor Tessa.

It has been two weeks after the day that I was supposed to get my period but I was really late. I didn't want to tell my mom or Jace or Simon or anyone. Instead I told Tessa. She told me that I should really take a pregnancy test since the weekend of 4th of July allot has happened and we kind of didn't use protection. Me and Tessa went to the drugstore..

"Has it been 3 minutes yet?" Clary asked Tessa. It has been 43 seconds Clary chill Tessa screamed.  
Clary couldn't stand still and was walking from the bathroom to her room to the kitchen until she heard Tessa screaming. What does it say? Clary said. Tessa just stood there and looked at the test. She then said: "Clary you are pregnant" was all she said and hugged her and congratulated her and Clary just stood there in shock. 

I KNEW HOW THE STORY IS SUPOSE TO END BUT I AM NOT SURE HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY.

MUCH LOVE, TILL CHRISTMAS BREAK :* 

-TICHELLIE


End file.
